Counter-Strike: Tale of a Veteran--> 1 on 6
by Doragon1
Summary: PG for some deaths, which is expected from CS, eh? I changed what needed to be changed, and this is the final version. I may add more stories.


A Tale of a Counter-Strike Veteran  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CS, nor any of the heretofore-mentioned weapons. Nor any other part of Half-Life, or it's addons. Though, I wish I did.  
  
Also: This is not a boast, this actually happened to me. Those of you with skill at this game might be able to sympathize with me. This map level was cs_seige, as it was one of my favorites. Some of you might know this nickname I used, but I doubt it.  
  
" " : stands for radio messages.  
  
: stands for thoughts  
  
--Story starts, Sgt. Jon Paris is the only one left on his team--  
  
"Guys?! Is anyone there? Is there anyone left on the Counter-Terrorist team?" Sgt. Jon Paris practically screamed into the radio. He had had nearly enough of this crap. He was on the worst team he had been on in a while. He could've sworn these people were all newbies! The enemy team had a few tough people, but as he checked the scores, none were alive at the moment.  
  
Jeez, this is all I need now. Paris thought as he reloaded his Bullpup. A crappy team, and six people left to kill. He sighed as he crawled towards a ladder, hearing someone climb it.  
  
A Terrorist jumped up, fortunately facing the other direction. Not wasting any time, Paris fired repeatedly into the T's head. As he died, Paris stayed down, knowing from past experience this team was smart enough to travel in packs of at least 2. He waited, and was rewarded with another T popping his head up, only to be shot.  
  
Paris grinned. Two head kills in ten seconds. Maybe I can do this… He crawled over to see what weapons his enemies carried. Hm… a Kreig and an AWP. He picked up the AWP, leaving his Bullpup and Kreig lying there. He walked to the edge of the roof, waiting for someone to leave the garage in front of him. He waited for about ten seconds, then gave up and stood up to head back. Someone came running out.  
  
Crap! Paris thought. He zoomed in moments before he shot. A loud BOOM rang through the level. The remaining three Terrorists knew they were in some trouble. Half of their team had been decimated in less than a minute.  
  
Paris stood up and ran back to get his Bullpup. He thought about it for a second, then grabbed the Kreig instead. Never a better insult than using one's own weapon against him… Paris smiled as he thought. This was turning out much better than he'd originally expected.  
  
Paris walked back to the edge of the roof, reloading as he did so. He gasped when he saw a T right beneath him. Yelling out a war cry, he fell on the Terrorist gun blazing.  
  
Ow… Paris had taken some damage from the fall, but he had killed the Terrorist. He ran to hide behind some boxes as he reloaded. He only had 57 health left. Great. I lost my only advantage. Oh well, time for my favorite hobby. Kamikaze time. He brought out his desert eagle and made sure it was loaded. Seeing it was, Paris switched back to his Kreig. Just in time, for a T rounded the corner, and hesitated before shooting him. That moment of hesitation was his undoing, for at that moment, Paris began let loose the whole 30 shots into the T. By the time he was down to 15, the T was dead, but he kept on firing, knowing that the last T was hiding near his fallen buddy.  
  
Paris ran behind a box, and saw he was out of the Kreig's ammo. Son of a…. Perfect. I knew I should've kept my Bullpup. Ah well, Eagle, don't fail me now… He grinned as he pulled out his Desert Eagle. This was his favorite pistol, because he had gone on so many kamikaze missions with it, surprisingly winning a few of them.  
  
Paris bit back a yell as a shot tore through his arm. Crap! He's got an AWP! He yelled as he ran out from behind the corner, not firing his pistol. Paris was sure the enemy was hiding behind a box, using the rifle's ability to fire through small walls and boxes. He dodged to a side just for looks as he heard a next shot. Paris jumped over a small box, and spotted his adversary. "Go go go!" Paris shouted over the radio, because his adrenaline was pumping. He fired once, twice, and the Terrorist fired again. Paris grinned, knowing this was a newbie, since he had missed at such close range. Paris fired one last time, taking his enemy in the head. … Paris was stunned. His team had won! Six Terrorist's against a single CT! He was shocked with himself. Sure, the enemy's team was comprised mostly of newbies, but he didn't think he could win! He smiled to himself as the level started over.  
  
----End----  
  
Well, that's it. R&R, if ya don't mind. BTW, thanks to the guy who told me the AWP's name, since I couldn't remember it, and my computer isn't working for me to check it. (is using parent's laptop) I may or may not put some more stories up, but I might. I had fun writing this. Thanks! 


End file.
